


Wicked Avengers

by Sootball



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Everybody's singing, Kinda genderbent musical, M/M, Other pairings may sneak in, Singing!Tony, Wicked crossover, crack!fic, if you don't like don't read, may or may not continue..., singing!Steve, the musical I mean, would this be crack?, writing as the mind goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Musical verse: In which Fury can come up with some strange ideas. Coulson too, and honestly, it may be "just a musical", but getting a child star singer and a major comeback performer to act (and sing) all buddy-buddy with each other might just be the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> See my end notes please. I couldn't help but have this idea in my head. Loved the musical and the book and thought "what the hey I wanna write something to do with it with my OTP" and yeah...If people hate it, I won't work on it. If it works, it'll be part of the list of things I gotta do

 

 

_You can still be with the Wizard_   
_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you wanted:_

_I know._

* * *

Tony was scanning the room, eyes hidden behind large sunglasses. His fingers curled slightly, and he forceably relaxed, not wanting to show his rise in anxiety. The red head was sitting comfortably on one of the chairs, however there was still a sense of danger about her. In fact... Why was there only one girl here? This musical consisted of definitely more than one female, what were the producers thinking of doing?

Unless...

"Thankyou all for coming back in," Two figures walked in, one in a sleek suit and the other...with an eyepatch. "Congratulations, you have all made it into the main cast. I'm Nick Fury, the director of the company and this is Phil Coulson, who will be directing this production. We are still waiting on one more person who is stuck in traffic, but we'll hand-out scripts and music." No one made a sound. Tony wondered if everyone else was thinking like he did. Or maybe not, since everyone else looked like newbies. In actual fact Tony was surprised he got the call. He had auditioned for two roles: Fiyero and the Wizard. When he originally told his manager this he got an eyebrow raise.

"What?" Tony had asked at Pepper's look. "Don't you think I would be a great Wizard? I'm awesome with that stuff."

"I've realised that," She said as she penned the details into her tablet. "However I would've thought you would try for the main character."

"What? But that's a female..." Pepper gave another look and Tony grinned. "Yeah you're right, I would've done it regardless." Pepper was great, far better than the assistant that Howard had shoved towards a diapered-Tony and basically said "Hey, it's yours now." He can't remember much of what he did when he was little, but the world certainly did. In actual fact, he started off as a kid-actor, which went very well. Until he grew up. That...wasn't so good and now he's working in musical theatre because it turned out he could sing after his voice dropped (or went down a bit, Tony can still hit the notes).

"...And Bruce will play Doctor Dillamond." Tony snapped out of his memories, and realised that Eyepatch and penguin suit were starting to hand out scripts. Wait. They didn't call out his name. Did he miss it? Maybe the cast list was in the script. Turning the page, his eyes fell on his name.

**_Tony Stark -------- Elphaba_**  
 _Steve Rogers ------ Glinda_  
 _Thor Odinson ----- Fiyero_  
 _Loki Laufeyson ---- Wizard of Oz_  
 _Maria Hill --------- Madame Morrible_  
 _Clint Barton ------- Nessarose_  
 _Natasha Romanov -- Boq_  
 _Bruce Banner ------ Doctor Dillamond_  
  
  
No matter how many times Tony scanned his eyes over his name, it still lead to the same character every time. A girl. He is going to play a girl for one of the most popular musicals in this time. He didn't know whether to scream or laugh out loud. From his shock he almost missed another figure stumble through the door. Looking up, Tony was greeted with a pair of blues eyes, and for a moment both figures froze to stare at each other.

"Rogers?!"

"Stark?!"

"What is he doing here?" They both said together at everyone else. Fury rubbed his temples and Coulson gave a bland smile. Tony exhaled, before trying to speak as evenly as possible.

"What is wrong with this casting?" Oh, the glare that was roasting him right now. Or trying to.

"I was going to go into that," Fury stated. "Now that we have everyone here, we can start. Coulson? I leave it in your hands." And with a coat flick he disappeared out the door. 'Huh,' Tony thought. 'So much for that then.'

"Going from what Fury has said," Coulson cleared his voice and continued. "Our company SHIELD has decided to do Wicked to raise awareness for an external organisation that will be funding the majority of this project. However, we are all aware that Wicked is a very well-known musical, and everyone knows the plot and characters. So. We have decided to make a few changes."

"Like making Elphaba have a dick?" Tony ignored the looks, especially from Rogers. Phil only just continued.

"It won't be completely different, the only major change that we made were the characters in this story. The casting was done to help promote equality, an aspect that the outlier organisation wanted from us. They will sending representatives to watch our performance before releasing out to the public, to ensure that their messages were clearly delivered. Is this all clear?"

"Yeah, no. You can't just change the genders of the characters in a piece. It's not conventional." Tony stated flatly crossing his arms.

"Oh, and you would know everything about being normal wouldn't you Stark?" The glare Tony sent Rogers way could have frozen the Sun, but the blonde was completely unaffected. 

"Whatever, Pepper said to be nice. I'm outta here." And Tony turned and walked out the door, only just hearing that Coulson will call everyone again to confirm rehearsal times. 'Stupid Rogers,' Tony thought to himself angrily. 'With his stupid muscles and stupid smile and stupid blonde hair...Wait, what character was he playing?' He paused to check the list again.

_Steve Rogers ------ Glinda_  
  
Hell, at least he doesn't have to pretend to be in love with him. It would have been...difficult (biggest understatement of the year), but if Tony is Elphaba and Steve is Glinda then that means...

"Oh shoot the boot," Tony muttered. "I got myself a new best friend." 

**Author's Note:**

> I realise I have been an absolute bum and not updating anything. My lame excuses include:  
> \- Last year of high school  
> \- I'm in the middle of exams and assessments  
> \- My parents have been told I need to work harder and I now have a monitor in the form of my big sister watching me every night 
> 
> I PROMISE: Everything will have an ending, just...it will take time


End file.
